ducksandponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Four: Game of Dice.
As usual, Jude McLean was seen on camera. He was seen in his trailer, a first time appearance on Total Drama Elements. He was at his table in his kitchen. He was stamping stuff and writing stuff. "Yeah, I'm supposed to do this lame paperwork. It stinks." he said. He took a sip of coffee. "It's seven in the morning and I woke up about an hour earlier." Jude huffed. "Lame job." he said with his hands crossed. "Well, last time on Elements, our nineteen remaining contestants had to catch an animal. There mascots! Bryce, Annie and William R. tried to hunt, but failed really badly. And Caty, Phoebe, and that weird chick thought they won." Jude looked around. "Yup. And Jake got... well... peed on. Hilarious. But in the end, Carissa won the challenge, and those Dogs won a spa trip. In the end, the Cats voted Miguel Meza off! However, he thinks Bryce did it, when it was Ilex. How will this play out? Who's gonna find an immunity idol? Will Keyonte ever get some good grammar? Find out right here, right now, on Total... Drama... Elements." (Theme song plays.) After the theme song, the camera showed the Rabid Dogs at a spa. Carissa was getting a facial. Jake and Mordecai were seen playing pingpong. Devon and Nelson were playing Billiards. Jing was getting a massage. Ariel was seen getting a mudwrap. Abby was seen practicing her saxophone, and Brooklyn was seen in a hottub. "Man, this place is awesome. Just like my house, but non Asian." Jing stated. "Oh this feels good." Nelson and Devon started another game of Billiards. "Want to play eight ball?" Nelson asked Devon. Devon agreed, and continued to take a drink of his second beer bottle. "Sure, I'll just beat you again." Devon said, sounding cocky. "You're on, Haymitch." Nelson said, sarcastically, comparing him to Haymitch Abernathy from Hunger Games. The camera went to Abby working on her saxophone. In the confessional she says, "My saxophone has been out of tune lately. And to get on to a music college, it needs to be perfect. Or else I'll die alone, like Nelly Circus, or Devon." she said, scared. "Stupid buttons." Abby said to herself as the camera went over to Carissa. "Will you guys be quiet? This is more relaxing without a bunch of yelling and noises." Jake looked at her. "Meh." he said. Jake and Mordecai kept playing. "Seventeen, four." Mordecai stated. Mordecai had seventeen, and Jake had four. "I told you, Ping Pong isn't my strongest suit." he said. Jake then served the ball, only for the paddle to fly out of his hand and hit Mordecai in the groin. "Dang it, that's a strike." Jake said. "Wrong game, bro." Brooklyn said mean like. "It was a strike to the groin though." "I'm going to play pool." Jake said. He went over to grab a stick. He tried to hit a ball, but ended up hitting his own groin by pulling it back. Devon and Nelson laughed at his misfourtune. "Sucks to be you dude." Devon said. Jake went over to a hottub to relax. "No kids for me." he said. The camera then showed Brooklyn, in the same hottub. "Great. Out of all the hottubs in here, he chooses mine. What the heck?" The camera showed Ariel, sleeping in the corner. He was in a ball and purring. "What's sleeping crazy doing?" Jing asked. "Seems like the boy is sleeping. Like a cat." Abby said. "Maybe this'll wake him up." Abby started playing her saxophone. Ariel woke instantly, and started freaking out, He got up and an to get a knife from the buffet, and started slashing it ever where. "Go away, father!!!!" he screamed. He started to break and push things. "Ain't killing me too." Brooklyn came up. "Ariel calm down!" she said. Ariel then pushed her on the ground. "Move maid!" he yelled. Ariel then went up to Jake and cut him with the knife he had. Ariel pushed Jake into the hottub and ran out. "We're dead." Carissa says. The camera went to Insane Cats back in the forest. They were still walking around for a new home after there old one had been electrocuted. "I think maybe we should move into that cave over there. Looks safe." said Annie. In the confessional she says, "I am all for comfort. I can't stand camping. I tried it when I was a Girl Scout of America, but it didn't work out too well. But that's a story for another day." The campers continued walking. Ilex, however, was looking around. In the confessional, she is shown cutting a stick of wood with an old rusty knife. "Yeah. I am looking for the Immunity Idol. Sure, I have one, but the more protection, the better." Outside, William R. was seen looking at Phoebe. In the confessional, he says, "I kinda, like, like Phoebe. I mean, she has a love for math and science, just like me. And I am a womanizer, so I can probably get her, I hope." Back outside, William R. walked near Phoebe. He took out his notebook and a pencil. "Hey, do you have a pencil?" he asked, trying to get her attention and talk to her. "You have a sharpened one in your hand..." she said, not getting he was trying to flirt with her." "Yeah, but my pencil is out of ink," William R. said, failing. In the confessional, he is shown facepalming. "Pencil out of ink? What the heck, brain?" Floyd laughed. "Typically, pens have ink. Pencils have led." he joked with William R. William R. looked at him. "Thanks, Beethoven." William R. said sarcastically. Caty looked in the cave. "Looks totally safe, my happy friends!" she said. Everyone ran into the cave to check it out. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. That's why we throw Ilex in there." Keyonte said. Keyonte picked Ilex up and threw her in the deep part of the cave. "Ladies love dark things." Keyonte said aloud. "Like your eyes when I come get you!" Ilex screamed. She, however, ran into a rock and fell down in the dark. "As soon as I find my way out, you little punk." Keyonte just shrugged her insult off. Sandy spoke up. "This place looks rad, dudes of the inner world." Sandy took her stuff out and made herself at home. "I'm game." Bryce said, putting his backpack down and using it for a pillow. The loudspeaker was then heard. It was Jude. "Come get breakfast, if you're willing to." Jude said. The campers were seen in the mess hall. They were all at there team tables. "Hey, where's Ariel, guys?" Jing asked. They all looked around. "Not me!" they all said at once. Jude then walked out. "He's fine. We gave him a chill pill." Jude confirmed. Ariel then walked out. He sniffs everyone and sits down. "I can barely remember anything that happened today." "Seems legit." Mordecai said. Jude laughed. "Yeah, but he must compete in the challenge. As stated by your contracts, you must compete in every challenge unless I give the offer not too," Jude said. "But by the way, this is a first in the history of television." "Doubt it." Interrupted Keyonte. "Well, since all of you are always helping each other in challenges, I thought we'd work on your indepedence. It's a dice game." Jake sighed. "But I suck at math." Jude sighed. "Well, not my problem. Get your things, because we'll be there for a while. I'll explain more." Jude then left, and everyone looked at each other. "Like... is it... casino related?" Sandy asks, scared. The camera then showed all the eighteen contestants at a big stage. It showed two moving disks big enough to hold someone in. Jude stood at a podium. "Welcome to McLean High. Where our logo is 'We're Expecting More'." Jude greeted the others. Everyone took a seat in the stands. One of a flag of the Rabid Dogs, and another set of bleachers with the Insane Cats flag. Caty looked at the curtains. "Look at those sucky rags. Looks like they were stiched on." "You could say that." Jude said. A flashback was shown of two interns driving in town in a regular black sedan. The town was bad looking, with gangsters, drugs and alochol. The two interns got out of the car and beat up a homeless man. They then take his blanket and drive off. "Yeah, we just got it that way." Jude lies. "Anyway, since you're all in highschool, with the exceptiong of Devon, I decided to make this educational." Floyd looked at the two big silver wheels. "Then what's with those two giant wheels?" he asked nervously. Jude just laughed. "Oh yeah. Those a part of the challenge." Jude laughed in an evil voice. "Along with these chainsaws, matches, and other stuff." "So, what exactly is the challenge?" a scared Annie asked an evil host. "Today, the challenge is random. I will roll these two dice. There numbers reveal a challenge. So, if I rolled a number three on a dice, then a two, you'd get challenge thirty two. In fact, let's have two contestants do that one. I will randomly choose two contestants, one from each team, from these cups." Jude said. He put his hand in one cup, which was red, and the other one, which was blue. "Our lucky sucky contestants for this challenge are Mordecai and William R. They will be in this wheel, answering a few questions." he said. Mordecai and William R. both got strapped in. William R. was starting to sweat. "What happens if we get it wrong?" he asks. "Nothing." Jude says. "Now, Devon, please spell the word 'Computer'." Mordecai thinks for a moment. "K-" he starts. He then gets electrocuted in the wheel. William R. starts sweating. "I thought you said nothing was going to happen! You lied!" William R. shout. "And you applied." Jude said, referring to him applying to be on the show. "Now William R., you word is electrocution." William R. looked at him. "Electrocution. E-L-E-C-T-R-O-C-U-T-I-O-N. Electrocution." "Right!" Jude says. He then electrocutes the nerd from the Insane Cats. "I still find it funny. But trust me, you're right. Point for the Insane Cats!" Jude says. "So how do we win?" Ilex asks. "To win, you must either have thirty points. Cats have need twenty nine now thogh. If someone from the other team quits during the challege or refuses to do it, then the other team wins automatically. Now, who's ready to play?" Jude asked. Everyone stood there, and sank lower into their seats. Jude looked. "Fine. If anyone wants to volunteer, they can." Ariel jumped up. "I'll do it." he said, making everyone gasp at the mentally insane teenager. "What the heck, right? YOLO, anyone?" "Oh God." Nelson muttered to himself, with his hands crossed. "So, anyone want to volunteer from the Insane Cats?" Jude asks, only to have a response of silence. "And with that, I guess we're choosing one." Jude said. He walked to the red cup with names in it and choose one. "And our lucky contestant is Annie! Get up here, redhead!" Jude said. Annie got up and walked slowly. "You know, I think I'm coming down with something." Annie said. "Can I maybe rest?" she asked, although faking her way to get out of the challenge. Jude looked at her. "After you're done with this challenge, you can rest all you want." he says. Annie then walks sadly to next to Ariel. Jude cracked his hands. "I will roll the dice." he said. He rolled two regular six-sided dice on his podium, which had some notepads and a pen, along with a picture of himself, signed by himself. "The first dice is a four, and the second is a two. Challenge number forty two!" Jude said. He then pulled an index card out of a small brown box. "Challenge forty two is... break these two statues." Jude said. An intern pushed them both. "Wait, those look real. Where are they from?" Caty asks. Jude looked at her. "Me and the crew worked on it all night. I did the most work." he said to himself. The camera showed a scene of interns building large statues in daylight with the sun beating out. Jude McLean was seen being held in a comfortable chair being held by four interns. He was sipping tea. "C'mon, you lazy pieces of dirt. We ain't got all day." Jude said. Jude then took a whip from his side and slapped an intern. "Better get working." The camera went back to the current scene. "Yeah, I helped." Jude said, oblivious to his rudeness. Jude then gave each of the two contestants sledge hammers. "Yeah. First one to break there statue wins a point. And... GO!" Jude announced. Ariel began beating it severly with a sledgehammer. "Meh." Annie said. She pushed it over with the sledgehammer, and the whole statue broke. "Annie wins. Pretty embarrassing for you, Ariel. Yeah, that shit does suck indeed. Yes it does." Jude says. "Point for the Insane Cats." All the Insane Cats cheered for Annie. "Nice job, Annie!" Bryce says. Annie then blushes. Jude smiles. "A happy team is a lying team! Now, I will pick two contestants again!" Jude said, walking to the two cups on his podium. He first took one from the red, and then the blue. "Devon and Floyd, please come up for your challenge." a happy Jude said, grinning as the Floyd walked up. Devon got up out of his seat, but fell down the stairs on the bleachers. "Hangover Devon is hangover Devon." Jake said watching a drunk Devon barely able to stand straight. Jude then rolled his dice on his podium. "First dice is a two, and second is a five. Challenge twenty five it is!" he said. He pulled a card from his little brown box. "Challenge twenty five is... get asked questions by these interns, while strapped into these wheels. If you tell a lie, you will be electrocuted and will not win a point for your team." Floyd and Devon were strapped into the wheels. "This thing is about to bust." Floyd said with concern. Jude ignored him completly. An intern came out. He was wearing a grey sleeveless t-shirt, with blue shorts and sneakers. "I don't want to be here." he said, looking at his watch. He took a look at his clipboard. "Devon, is it true you live alone?" the intern asked. "No. I live with my sister, Lark." Devon said. No electrocution happened, meaning he was saying the truth. "Next question for Floyd." said the intern. "Is it true you've dated over twelve girls in the past eighteen months?" Floyd looked confused at him. "No. I've only dated two in the past eighteen." he said. No electrocution happened. He sighed in relief. The intern looked at Devon. "Why did you start drinking?" he asked. The intern looked happily waiting for an answer. Devon looked nervous, and then sighed, and started to speak. Even the other contestants waited for an answer. "Well, when I was seven, my father started abusing me. I ran away when I was fourteen, but my mom found me. After that, when I was sixteen, my father killed my mom, big brother and two little sisters, except my sister Lark, who's now sixteen. Anyway, we went to live with my grandparents, because I was still a minor. However, on June twenty first, my eightenth birthday, my grandma made me my favorite dinner, her pasta, and I was still out with my friends, about to come home. I knew she was making me that dinner. My grandfather was with her in the house. Lark was still at school, and was in the eight grade. When I picked Lark up from school after I was done having a party, we found our grandparents dead, and the house burned down. It was because of a kitchen fire. I was eighteen, and I had to use my college fund to get me and Lark an apartment to live in. I never went to college because of this, and we often were robbed, because we lived in a bad neighborhood." "That's deep man." Jude said. Devon continued. "After about four months of living in ghetto hell, I won the lottery. I won about seven million dollars. I quickly took Lark and I out of the ghetto neighborhood and bought a house in a good neighborhood. However, I was still depressed from all the stuff that's happened. So, I took alcohol one night from a friend, and got addicted. The alcohol helped me, and I've turned to it. I keep a stache in one room in my house. I drink a lot, but never let Lark have any. So, ever since my friend gave me some, I've turned to it for help. I've never had a job because of the lottery money, and I've been arrested twice for driving under the influence. Luckily, with the money, I payed my debts and can still drive, but still. That's why I turned to alchohol." Devon said. He tried to fight off tears, but one tear ran from his eye. Everyone looked sad. "I'm sorry to hear that, man." the intern said. Floyd looked at Devon. "Sorry dude. That must suck." he said to Devon. "Well, next question for Floyd." said the sad intern. "Is it true you were abused as your father, too?" he asks. Floyd denies it, but then gets electrocuted. Jude looked at Floyd. "Well, another point for Dogs." Jude said, calculating on a piece of paper. "Next challenge is ready." he said. He pulled two names from the red and blue cups once more. "Carissa for Rabid Dogs, and Ilex for Insane Cats." he said. Jude waited for them, and then rolled his dice. "First dice is a one, and second is a one. Challenge eleven." he said. He then took the index card from his little brown box. "Oh God. I'm gonna love this." the host said, laughing. "Well, what is it?" Ilex asks. Jude laughed. "You girls have to mud wrestle." he said. All the nine males on the show seemed excited, but the girls didn't seem to thrilled. Everyone walked outside the stage. Outside, there was a giant square fighting area. Mud was around it. Carissa and Ilex were shown in bathing suits. "First girl to push the other one off the square fighting area wins." Jude said. "And make this hot." Carissa, in the confessional, says, "I wasn't letting prom queen win. I had to do what I had to do." The girls started fighting after Jude rang a bell. The guys cheered, while the girls looked uninterested. The girls then started pounding fists. Carissa and Ilex started slipping in the mud, making it even more hard then ever. Carissa punched Ilex in the teeth. Ilex pulled Carissa's and swung her around, almost off the square area. "Not letting this skank win!" Ilex said. Ilex then ripped Carissa's top off, however, Carissa still started pouding on Ilex. Ilex got Carissa off her, Ilex kept choking her. "This is hot." Keyonte said. Ilex kicked Carissa in the mud. Ilex almost got her, only to slip on her back. Carissa grabbed Ilex, gave her a bloody nose, ripped her top off, and rubbed her face in the mud. After, see threw her out of the safe zone. Ilex however, still pulled Carissa in, and they still were fighting. Nelson goes by Jude. "Can we let them fight still?" he asks. "Sure. This is awesome." he says. His cellphone then rings. "Hello?" he answers. He then hangs his cellphone up. "We can't, otherwise they're gonna sue us for child neglect." said the host. "Carissa wins!" he announces. The girls, however, were sitll fighting. The men of Rabid Dogs grabbed Carissa, and the men of Insane Cats grabbed Ilex. They were still yelling and cursing. "Ladies, go get towels and dry off, and meet back here. And no fighting, of you're both expelled from the game." said Jude. The girls looked at each other with evil grins, and went seperate ways. The other sixteen contestants went back to the stage. "Okay, so while they're getting clean, does anyone want to buy a video of that?" Jude offers. Every male jumps out of there seats with twenty dollar bills to grab a video. "So sexist." Brooklyn states, and being ignored by the men. Carissa and Ilex get back, and go to there teams bleachers. Nelson looks at Carissa. In the confessional he states, "Major props to Carissa. I always knew Spanish kids can fight. My moms side is Spanish. The Ruiz family never loses fights either. We always stick up for one another too, so I have to give props to Carissa, because I know how that feels." Back outside, Jude went to the team cups. He pulled two names once more. "A boy and a girl this time! Caty versus Jake! Battle of the annoying people!" Jude says. He then rolls his two dice. "First dice is a three, and second is a six. Challenge thirty six!" he announced. He pulled yet another card from the brown box. "You both must get a piece of cheese after completing an obstacle course." Jude said. It then showed two identical courses, seperated by a brick wall. "The course consists of wooden stairs, then a silver pole, above shark infested waters. You guys don't want to fall down. Then you'll have to jump to another block of wood, climb up it, followed by getting on top of another, and running towards your left. You'll have to jump up again, and then grab the cheese, and make it past this finish line. First one to do that wins!" said Jude. In the confessional, Jake is shown. "I'm gonna use my moves I've learned this game from DinoDash, where you have to get a crystal idol from a a castle, and then fight off the firey dragon. If anyone wants to give me coins, my name is JakeTunes on there. Kay, thanks bye." Jake and Caty are seen about to start there obstacle for the cheese. "You sure you can do this, Jake?" Brooklyn asks. "I want to win this challenge." Jake assred her he can. "Don't worry." he said. The bell then rang, and the two contestants started running up stairs. Caty was eager, but Jake was playing it cool. Caty reached the pole first. "This thing is slippery." Caty says, trying to get a grasp. Jude is then seen whistling innocently. Caty, still trying to get a grasp, puts her behind. Jake finally reaches the pole. He is sweaty and tired, and tries to make it up. However, he too, was having problems. "What the heck is on here?" he asks, slipping. He then hears Caty's screams, and then tries to hold on for longer. Caty, however, is done with the pole, and is climbing the blocks of wood, almost to the cheese. "No!" Jake screams. Jake then falls into the shark waters, and almost gets eaten alive by sharks. He comes out with some scratches, and shirt. Caty reaches the cheese and jumps off the thing. She, however, sprains her ankle. She then crawls to the finish line, declaring herself the winner. She then goes to sleep. "Point for the Cats!" said Jude, putting Caty's hand up while she is still asleep. "Rabid Dogs have two points, and Insane Cats have three. This is starting to get interesting." At the stage, everyone is shown again. Jake is seen scratched up, resting his back. "Damn challenge." he says. Jude did a quick recap. "Okay, so Annie, Ilex, Caty, William R., and Floyd have competed for the Cats. And Carissa, Devon, Ariel, Mordecai, and Jake, who sucked at the challenge, have played for Dogs. Now, let's go again!" says Jude. He pulled the usual two slips of paper, and reads them aloud. "Hmm... both dudes this time. Nelson and Bryce." said Jude. Nelson walked to Jude, and Bryce did the same. "Time to win another point, dudes!" Bryce says to his team. They all cheer. Nelson looks at him. "Boasting, eh? Yeah, that doesn't make you sound annoying." he said. Jude stared. "I see something here," he said. "The clash of the attractive guys. Anyone, time to roll the dice." he said. He rolled both of his dice. "First dice is a five, and second is a two. Challenge fifty two." he said. He had a card in his hand. "Oh, I love this one. Dodge spears thrown at you!" the host announced. The camera showed Nelson first, who looked a bit afraid. "Sure, I can do this. Just gotta be quick." he said. "Fire!" Jude said, and a cannon fired a spear. Nelson ducked, and barely missed. Two more spears were thrown and he went to his left, then his right to avoid them. "You're on fire, boy!" Jing said from the sidelines. Nelson ignored this, dodging spears. Soon, one took his hat. "Dammit, my fedora!" Nelson said. A spear came at him again. Nelson caught the spear, and threw it back at the cannon. Jude looks shocked. "Nelson survived fourty two seconds!" says Jude. "Now, Bryce can go!" he says. Bryce then went. The cannon went off, but the spear went straight into his arm. He then takes it out, and runs to Jude, grabs some bandages, and puts them on his arm. "That's gotta hurt." Abby says from her seat. Bryce runs out of the stage for better bandages. Everyone looks at him running. Bryce then runs into the woods. "Well, our medical team will find him," says Jude. "But for now, Nelson wins a point for the Rabid Dogs. Next challenge." he says. He pulls two names from the cups. "Sandy and Jing!" he says. The two girls go down with there heads held up, despite being a little afraid after seeing Bryce. Jude rolls the dice. First one is a two, and second is also a two. "Challenge twenty two." he says. He reads from his index card. "Hmm... the challenge is too carry these cinderblocks from one place to another. They weigh about one hundred twenty pounds." Jude states. "I am not doing that." Sandy says. "No matter what, I don't care if we even lose." "I guess the Dogs win. You sure?" asks Jude. Sandy nods. The camera goes to Sandy and Bryce in the woods, walking. "So, the whole thing was a plan?" Bryce asks Sandy. "To get Keyonte eliminated?" Sandy nods her head. Bryce looks down. "I'll vote him." he says. Bryce and Sandy then go seperate ways. The camera then goes to the elimination ceremony. Everyone seen resting down. "Well, today was pretty fun." says Jude. "But, one of you is on your way home. The votes have been counted. And Bottles of Water go to... Ilex, Bryce and Annie!" he says. They all go up to get there drink. "Hell, William R., is safe too." he says. William R. then cheers. "Yes!" he says, running to get his water. Jude looks at them. "Floyd, Sandy, Keyonte, Phoebe and Caty remain. Phoebe, Caty, come get your safety." he says. They then walk up to Jude. "Floyd, my man! You're safe too." says Jude. "And Keyonte, Sandy, one of you has been voted off by your fellow team. The eliminated person is..." ... ... ... ... ... ... "...Sandy! Keyonte, you're safe. Sandy, come pour out this small fire." he says. Sandy looks at Bryce, who looks back at her. "I tried." he said. Sandy looks down, grabs her water, and pours the fire out. "Well, I could've taken one for the team. I'm just upset, man. Well, I guess my upbeat fiftys attitude was too much. Goodbye guys, and good luck, she says. Jude is seen stamping a paper. "Goodbye." he says. Sandy walks down the Trail of Shame and takes the Jeep of Losers. Bryce, in the confessional, says, "I couldn't vote Keyonte. He's part of the dudes alliance. If I voted him off, soon it'd be me. I had to vote Sandy off." Sandy is seen on the Jeep of Losers. "Well, I guess my time was short on here. But I still liked the others, except Keyonte. He was a poser and a wannabe drug dealer. And Ilex is pretty annoying. Watch out guys. But, whatever. I guess I'll just try to come back here." Jude is seen at the fire. "What will happen next? Will Bryce get stabbed again? Will I have another crappy dice game? And will I ever get more sexy? Find out next time on... Total... Drama... Elements!"